Spectroscopy, for example through the use of a spectroscopic analyser such as a spectrophotometer, can be used to analyse substances. For example, by directing incident radiation towards a sample, and analysing the spectral nature of the affected radiation, it can be possible to gain an indication of the nature of the sample.
However, such analysers often provide inaccurate analysis. Accurately discriminating between different substances can be difficult.